Reqiuem
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Now i'm putting the summary.Alpha is back,it's been 4 years after the Halo event and 4 after the human/covenant war.Church needs answers what happened to his sister/long past lover?Watch as Church Master Chief Cortana freelancers reds & blues fight the forerunner armanda on the shield world known as...Requiem
1. Chapter 1

**Not gonna waste any time...here is...Halo 4.**

**Unknown location,disclosed area,Third person POV **

"Tell me about the children." Halsey,at least 40 years old is being held by an unknown has been tried for abduction of young children,in which they were humanities protectors...they were Spartans.

"Doctor Halsey?"Catherine remembers things from long ago,such as when the children were taken from their homes,only to be replaced with by room was dark,only 1 light light bulb brightened down on Catherine,her hands cuffed and on the plain table in front of her.

"You already know everything."She looks up as she replies.

"You kidnapped them."The interrogater sits down as he accuses her.

"Childrens mind are more easily accepting of bodies more adaptable to was result,was the ultimate soldier."She remembers 1 spartan in particular getting prepped,then suited for their future as a soldier.

"And because of our success,when the Covenant invaded,we were ready."She remembers as a covenant corvette start it's rampage against all humans on a planet.

"Doctor Halsey,you're bending history to your own favor an you know developed the Spartans to crush human rebellion,not to fight the covenant."

"1 human world after another fell...When my Spartans were all that stood between humanity and extinction...nobody was concerned about why they were originally built."She remembers a squad of Spartans descending on to a planet to fight against the covenant forces.

"So you feel in the end,you choice was justified."

"My work saved the human race."

"Do you think the Spartans' lack of basic humanity helped?"

"What are you after?The others before you were Naval Intelligence,but you...you're something else."

"Records show Spartans routinely exhibet mildly scociopathtic tendencies:diffuculty with socialization-"She rembers John fighting a brute Cheiftan and then winning.

"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazordous situations.I supplied the tools to maintane that efficiency ."She remebers introducing John to Cortana...her A.I...her daughter.

"Dop you beleive because that the Master Chief succeeded because he was,at his core,broken?"

"What does John have to do with this?You want to replace him."Catherine receives a bit of shock through her body...John was the best...they could never replace him.

"The master Chief is dead."

"The file read missing in action."

"Catherine?Spartans never die?"She remembers an army of soldiers,filled in with Spartans walk through a dirt muddy road in which the Covenant have wasted.

"You're mistake is seeing Spartans as military Spartans are humanities next destiny as a not underestimate of all...do not underestimate him."

_***Cue Halo 4 theme: The Arrival***_

** /Alpha**

After another few minuites or so,the man of the shadows I walked to her...mom.

"Hello son."She said calmly.

"Mother."I turned around.

"What are you doing here?If they find you-"

"They won't,and I'm here to get you out."

"Why?"

"Cause your my mother and therefor family."I took out my knife and threw it in between her hand cuffs,not scratching her or grazing her...it hit it's target wih pinpoint accuracy.I picked it back up again.

"Alpha,what wrong?"She leaned torward me and cupped my cheek.

"I saw dad."She looked shock.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later,but first we're getting outta here."I grabbed her hand snapped my left finger...and we were off to Vallhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**If some of you bastards already got Halo 4...FUCK YOU!Anyway if you do go on the main menu and listen to it while reading the ones who don't look up in the exact same text I type it Halo 4 - Main Menu Music,it should show the main menu and the song is kinda peaceful. **

**Vallhalla,Cliff red base side,Dr. POV **

As the flash of golden light calmed to a stop my eyes my eyes adjusted to the light what I saw was a breath taking view of the ocean and 2 forerunner beacons...wait forerunner beacons.

"Alpha is that-"

"Forerunner beacons?Yes they are,I've already scoured them for the Forerunners wanted to keep there work 's been taking me a while but I think another day or so and I'll be able to read the information.

" are we on the cliff instead of down there?"

"I'll show you."

He scooped me up bridal style and tossed me 5.365854 seconds I landed in a-

"Haybale?"

i got out as Alpha looked over the edge and did a swan I mention that eversince he picked me up from the interrogater that he's been wearing some was white **(AC 1 robes) **with a cowl/hood & a red strip in the middle at the bottom of the he did the sort of swan dive for a second,that only a trained eye and a lot more training,I saw an eagle.

His arms represented the wings the red strip showed some sybolic tradition and his cowl/hood made up for the he landed in the haybale he immediately got out.

"Come mom,let me introduce you to my friends."His voice has an italian accent to WANTED TO GO TO ITALY!

"What does this have to do with finding Cortana?"

"They're my squad."

As we rounded the corner I gasped 9 men and 4 women,probably 8 men & 5 women...didn't know the one in the pink armor was male or female,stood there.1 pure blue 2 teal 1 cobalt 1 black 1 cobalt & yellow 1 pure red 1 orange 1 purple 1 pink & 1 dark 1 grey and silver and another main cobalt and secondary grey.

"Ciao amici."They turned.

"Leonard,who's that?"The woman in grey and silver all looked.

"This is Doctor Catherine Halsey,former director of ONI and the Spartan I II & III -"

"Hold on right there me get some milk."The orange one said.A minutes later he arrived without his helmet and a glass of milk.

"Well go on."

"Okaaaaaay...As I was is also my mother."The orange one spit out the milk he was currently drinking.

"What!?"Said the cobalt one...he sounded like Alpha.

"Alpha,why does he sound like you?And possibly act like you?"

"Oh,um... ,this is Epsilon...my fragment for memories."

"Fragment what does-oh no the rumors were true he really did it did he?"

" are the others."Around him appeared other A.I' fragments.

"They are Delta logic Omega hate Theta shyness Gamma decite Epsilon memory Beta lost Eta confusion Iota madness Zeta intelligence & love & Rho heroism."They came in order.A green one with psartan armor a white one a purple and orange-ish one a pure white body the person in Cobalt nodded his head,so did the woman in black a teal one then a yellow one a grey one (which unsurprisingly was a female) & then a black and red one.

"Beta Epsilon,come we must speak in on mom."

"Alpha-"

" is your name,get use to it."

And with that all of us went into the forerunner beacon.

**Vallhalla,red base (interior), **

As we got into the base I sealed the imbeciles I thought were enemies were no more,they were pest.I let them live,I have no reason to consume them.

"What the hell?Alpha what happenned to you."Said Epsilon.

"What I've been doing is to find my sister,Cortana is still alive."

"After what happenned at the delusional Alpha."

"I know she's alive,if not then I wouldn't have tried."

"Leonard,she's used to it."Said looked at her.

"Are you Allison Chains."She perked up at that moment.

"No,I'll tell you later."

"Alpha that happened 4 YEARS AGO!"

"I was there on Reach as it fell,with everyone on it.I was there for Cabulo academy,I saw the REAL Allison die my you THINK for 1 SECOND that i'm gonna let my own sister die out there in space,then you got another thing coming."

Epsilon was about to talk when Delta appeared.

"This is not the right course of action to take Alpha,I have secured 2 other possible target of information of the posterior of the Forward unto Dawn."

"Show me."

"First is the new Covenant's leader The Arbiter known to us and the other is Lord Hood of the UNSC."

"Thanks,keep working on the beacons."

"Yes Alpha."

"Don't fuck things up Epsilon,I'll be back."I started to teleport to Sanghelios

"Look away Halsey."Tex told her.

**Vallhalla,Red Base (anterior/outside),Athena **

As soon as everyone dispersed,Halsey Epsilon & Texas came out.I walked up to Halsey,Texas and Epsilon stood there I changed out of the armor and into my silver button up with blue jeans and tennis shoe's.

"Hello,I'm Athena."I put my hand out.

"Catherine Halsey,how do you know Alpha."

"Well,Leonard-"

"Mom,where's dad?"Milana looked around the corner,she looked like a regular teenager,black t-shirt black jeans black braceley black-by the titans thalia has gotten to to self:Give Thalia a Catherine put 2 and 2 togather cause her face was beyond even a tiny bit of shock.

"Wha...HOW?!"

"Oh,hey Grandma."She just gave a horrified look.

"What,did i do something wrong?"Milana said

**That is chapter 2 for Reqiuem,on a side note...HALO 4 COMES OUT TONIGHT WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO i'M GOING MIDNIGHT TO MY GAMESTOP AND IT'S GONNA HAVE A PARTY FOR HALO 4 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanghelios,Captol city, **

As I walked the streets of the city I if my sister doesn't consider me family?Why should she care after I broke her heart years ago?No,I won't let doubt cloud my vision.I use the skins of the dead Sanghelli to blend with the capitol city is quite impressive,massive towers bustling crowds of Sanghelli talking buying selling,in a way..they're quite human.

30 minutes later after consuming a hand-full of Sanghelli I have found Thel' resides in the out skirts of the city,away from the noise and is alone,no wife children or family members.I arrive with my Sanghelli skin still on,I morph into my regular proceed.

I go around back,and find a way I enter the house,I notice a few the arbiter you are granted a rank beyond fleet commander,your the prophets right hand ..why is this house so plain.I mean even I would at least get something for me.

It's plain lavender,a living room to my right a stair case down the hall and a dining room near the front entrance.I hear slurping,I quietly walk to the doorway leading to the dining siting in the only chair,is Thel'Vadamme.

"Are you here to kill me human?"He says in a calm voice.I walk torwards the table,my assassin robes on.

"No."I say.

"You must be fight with such down-graded weapons such as metal."He says as he takes notice of my sword and other weapons.

"I am."I reply.

"So,what brings you to me?"He questions.

"I hear that you served along side the last known spartan in existence...Spartan John-117."

"I haven't heard that name in 4 years."He sips from his drink.

"You know he isn't dead."

"Very likely,though the seperation of my portion of the ship from his,the only question is...then where is he?"

"That's why I'm here.I need your help,humanity need to know that John is still importantly,he sacrificed everything to keep humanity 's tme to return the favor."

"I highly why me,ask your species."

"The humans won't know,they'll fumble in the dark."

"Your not human?"

"Far from it,though that's another story."

"Agreed."

"I need the coordinance from the me to the location the Ark was & hopefully I can find them."

"Them?"

"The A.I."

"Ah,yes."

"Can you help me?"

"Yes,follow me."We get's up from his chair,and I follow him to the there is the arbiter taps the wrist and out pops a chip.

"Here."He gives it to me.

"What is it?"

"A recording of all my should have the former location of the Ark."

"Thank you,I'll see this repaid."

"He must be found."

With that...I left.

**Earth,UNSC high command, **

After my talk with Thel I went to second target:Terence Hood aka Lord I walk through the streets of Washington D.C I just notice how clueless these humans them is an actual god,a virus,an A.I...yet they are totally oblivious.I reach high command,disguised as an officer I enter.I slip my way around security and find my way to an empty room.

At the end is Lord Terrence ,in an empty room.

"Lord Hood I presume?"I ask.

"Yes,who are you?"

"None know of me,very little or rumors at most,to you..I am Noble 7."

"How can I be sure?"

"These."I reach for under my robes and pull out my dog turns to see.

"Is it truely you?"He says.

"Reporting for duty sir."

"I'm afraid there's no more to serve commander,the wars over."

"Then there is someone who should come back to see it that way."

"...We both now he's dead."

"He's a spartan,if Halsey beleive's he's alive I do too."

"Well what would you do?"

"I have a crew,sim may think they're worthless but they brought down project freelancer took down the Meta and are practically punching bags,but they can get the job done."

"These sim troopers don't happen to be wanted by the UNSC do they?"

"They are,but they do the others."

"Others?"

"The last few Carolina and you may have figured out by now...I'm the Alpha A.I,the A.I gone missing when the project crashed on a cold barren planet."

"What do you want me to do?"He ask's.

"The sim troopers are not wanted,the freelancers .Catherine Halsey also."

"That it?"

"1 more thing:I need a ship.A frigate to be precise."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get it done.i'll see you on board-"He said with a hint of confusion.

"The Mother of Invention...Mother of Invention."I walk off.

**Vallhalla,17-B (blue base), **

I telport to the rear end of the blue there is mom Tex and Athena.

"Church,there you are."Athena said.

"What's going on?"I ask.

"What we've only been talking."

"*huff*Never mind pack your equipment and everything you need we're leaving."

"What where?"Tex ask's.

"We're off to find my sister and the Master Cheif."

"What?"She sounds shock.

"The Arbiter gave me the coords for the location where the Ark exploded.I can calculate it and find a regoinal are where they might be."

"I have a brillient son."Mom said.

"Anyway get everyone."

**10 minutes later**

Everyone was on the hill when I came up.

"Hey Leonard,what did you need?"Wash ask's

"We're going on a mission."

"What!?"Grif says/ask's.

"What d'ya mean you rottin steakin blue!"Sarge yells.

"We're off to find the Master Cheif."

"How we don't even have a ship?"Grif ask's.

"Since I'm a UNSC commander I have talked to Lord Hood and getting us a ride."

"How can you find can be anywhere?"Simmons ask's.

"Thel'Vadamme aka The Arbiter gave me the coords of the Ark when it blew up."

"How are we gonna cruise around space,we're wanted criminals."Epsilon ask's.

"Everyone here is now pardoned from any and all criminal list around the galaxy."

"Really cause if your telling the truth that's cool,but if your lying that's a pretty un-cool lie."

"I'm not."

"haha,gimme 5 Simmons."They high-five'd.

A pelican cam in the then landed in the cliff side ear the wall.

"Come on our ride is here."

The pelican doors open to see-

"350?"Right there was the former freelancer pilot.

"Why hello to you Carolina..Wash..Tex."

"How do you know me?"I ask.

"Lord Hood."

" did you get stuck in the military?"

"I was a 's nothing bad about just being a pilot,and I was posted there."

"So,you know do you know everything?"

"You can tell me on our way to MOI 2.0."

"Alright,everyone pack it in."

We got in,I went up to the cockpit as she drove us outta the canyon.

"So,I heard you were dead."

"Quite the wanted to keep me secured from any un-wanted UNSC official tumbling upon me."

"I see that worked out well."

"You know what?It actually did."

**Hoped you like anyne knows the pilots name please tell me..and no it isn't angel on my 814 OUT!**


	4. Mission 1-Dawn whitelight is back

**Earth,New Mombasa, **

I stood there,Lord Hood to my right and my friends and family to my front of me,the new Mother of Invention.

"I would've let you go around and find the Cheif but..."Hood started to say.

"What?'

"UNSC thinks that you should at least come with UNSC ,this is Captain del RIo of the UNSC Infinity,home of the spartan IV program."From behind came a middle aged man,probably seen some action and looked experience.

"Hello catain."I put my hand shook,not with a hello kind of shake but a more hostile one.

"You must be the infamous Noble 7 I presume."

"I am."

"Let's get down to Infinity's job is to locate all halo arrays and establish a suitable base at and your team will be assisting us."

"And I hope Hood briefed you on the Mother of Invention's personal mission."

"Yes."

"Good,we are on equal term."

"Agreed."

"Here."I gave him a data-pad.

"What is this?"

"Information needed for cooperation with my crew,and everything you need to know about me and my fragments."He looked in it a little.

"This seems quiet impossible."

"I wish I was own personal army is here to assist...they aren't as your spartans and crew to not come near mine...there will be casualties if so."

"Alright,shall we start our mission?"

"Yes we shall."

**4 months & 6 days later.**

It's been 4 month since the mother of Invention set out on it's then I have been training the red's & blue's so they would be battle 've improved since those days back in Blood Gulch.

_*flashback*_

**3****rd ****person POV**

All the red's blue's & former freelancers were in the training was an exact copy of the one Tex fought York Wyoming & Maine.

"Remind me why we're here?"Tucker asked.

"Leonard asked..or more like ordered us to the training room."Simmons replied.

"Spartans!"Leonard's voice rang out in the room as he came in.

"Uh Leonard I don't know what you see but,we aren't spartans."Grif said.

"Not now,but you will be is a high chance we'll see action-"

"Aw yeah!"tucker said.

"...There's a high chance we'll see action in our mission and since I don't desire you dead you'll remain alive.I will teach everyone of you until you are equal to or better then a me show back."They took a step back as a hologram proection of a random spartan came up.

Immediately Leonard was winning it took a good minute before the projected spartan had loss.

"Learn from that."

Through out the few months they've trained Leonard taught Tucker the Sanghelli basic's and the time the 4 months have ended they were full fledged spartans,being commander gives this previledge to Leonard.

**current time**

The Infinty was back behind us a basically were a scouting ship,I was on the who was left back at the bunker dad died in had made a had all her memories but she isn't the original...most irratating thing...she keep's calling me Director.

"Director."I just give up.

"Yes,Phllys?"

"I've found something."

"Found what?"

"Listen."

"This is UNSC SSV Forward Unto Dawn we need evac we have surviors on board priorizatio code victor 05-3-0 sierra 117 CTN-259 mayday maday."I stare in shock.

"Phylls,enhance that signal,now!"

"Yes Director."It repeated.

"Get the team to the cargo bay,we're going on a little them to suit up."

***play H4 menu music***

Everyone was prepped and ready in the pelican.

"Mission priority:Retrieve any and all survivor,VIP's are The Master Cheif and A.I on alert I sense that this won't be any plain recovery mission."I signaled 350 (three-five-oh) to punch it.

"Here we go."She said.I went up to co-pilot.

"So Leonard,how does it feel to follow the steps of the Director?"

"Awful,I feel the crushing guilt from all those years ago."

"Ah don't see it like that...se it as your father being a well respected man and now you take over that spot."

"Hm,yeah."

"We're here."

I look through the window to see the aft section of the Forward Unto Dawn.

"Damn,it got wrecked."350 said.

"I hope they're alright."I got up and went to the back.

"We're here,weapons up eyes 't need anymore deceased."

"We know Leonard."Tex said.

We landed at a strip of flat land where some war missle's were was empty.

"Spread out,find anyone contact me."

"Got it."

"Tex Tucker,your with you take Simmons Grif and Sarge,Wash you take Caboose and ."I went for a door on the far walked through a lot of hallways,being me I didn't hav a gun that most things can't kill me,for example...guns.

i decided to use my hunt,it didn't I decided to use my eagle sense,it showed a trail of gold and the said spartan we're looking for walking on that path of gold.

"Follow me."

"How do yu know where he is?'Tucker asked.

"Eagle sense,it allows me to track my target."

"Cool."

I followed the path,I then found bay.

"All teams report back to the Pelican.I may have found them,tell 350 to drop you off then come back for us."

"Got it."Wash and Carolina both said.

Then a sort of scan passed through us and kept going.

"Team did you get that?"

"That scan?Yeah we did."Wash said.

"Us too."Carolina said.

"Okay continue with caution,Leonard out."I continued to walk when I bumped into something hard,I jumped back and got out my pistol,Tex took out an SMG and Tucker took out a BR.I got a closer look and it was-

"Chief,that you?"The big green giant he is put his gun did Tex & Tucker.

"Leonard?"He asked.I only met the Cheif once and that was back on Corbulo academy when I tired to get Allison...he knew about whitelight...a little.

"Alpha?"Cortana popped up on my helmet.

"Oh,yeah...uh hello Cortana."

"It is you."She said in shock.

"Explanation later,now we gotta move."

"Agreed."

We kept moving,and again the scan pulse.

"What was that?"Cheif said.

"Highly active scanner,someone's searching for something.

We kept moving until we were near the elevator and the ship rumbled.

"How far are we to the overlook?"I asked.

"It's directly above us."She replied in a more

We moved to the elevator door.

"Alpha be careful.."I opened the door,and was sucked in.

"...cause some of the ship might have lost pressure."

"Right,dammit!"I climbed up,apparently this ship want's to be a douche cause the ceiling was falling.

"Watch out,the Forward Unto Dawn witnessed extreme instability."

"I got it Cor!"I yelled.

I continued climbing until I reached the door,Cheif Tex and Tucker were still of the steam came a-

"Sanghelli!"I yelled as it came to strike me.I took out my own energy sword as it tried to stab me,i managed to trow him off as the others came up.

"I thought we had a truce with the covenant?"

"Me too."I walked down the hallway and Cheif picked up some grenades.A Sanghelli was at the control panel with a few grunts on the bottom floor.

"I call Elite."Tucker sneaked up to the Sanghelli and took out his energy sword,which caught the Elites attention,he turned to see Tucker slash his chest and as he fell Tucker stabbed him in the chest.

"Open fire!"I yelled.I ran to the closest grunt and shot him with my pistol.I shot the others as well.

"Get up to the console to see what we're up against."Cheif pressed the button.

"It's probably some rougue scavenger ship."What appeared is a whole army,4 banshee's flew past the window.

"Or a whole Covenant army."

"Maybe they haven't recognized us."

"That's one possiblility."

"Highly doubtful."I said.

"Watch it they're coming aboard."

"Got it."Tex & Tucker got their guns ready as MC reloaded.

"Just like Corbulo?"I asked.

"A little bit more like Reach."He replied.

"Agreed,let show these covenant the might of The Master Chief and dearly close ally who,without him,wouldn't have passed you on Cortana."

"I'm gonna want an explanation."She said.

"Later,now...it's time for fun."I smiled as the first phantom locked in.

As the infantry pulled out I switched to my whitelight I did a my cobalt mark VI armor was surrounded by a blue circle and as it came down,my armor changed into my regular black and blue hoodie with black jeans and black tennis shoes.I grasped my head and got one 1 knee as I scraped my claws on the floor,I then changed my skin into my agile armor.

**Cortana POV**

I watched in horror as my loved Alpha changed into this...thing!The infantry that was on the other side was grouped with the one in front of grunts screamed and ran around as the elites stood shocked...the grunts said something.

"Cortana...what are they saying."

"...Translating."It took a second but the grunts spoke english.

"AAAH THE PARASITE,RUUUUUN!"

"What do they mean?"I ask.

"Him."John nodded torwards Alpha.

"HA!"One Elite laughed.

"The fabeled Parasite it at hand now."He said.

"Your army weren't more then an annoyance to me then a human and a fly."

"RRRRAAAAGH!"He roared.

"I think the Jirrallhanae did better then you,you worthless peace of biomass."

"RRAAAAAAAAGH!"The 2 Elites charged,Alpha stood there as they stabbed him.I was about to yell when he...laughed.

"*Small sinister laugh*"He other A.I floated armound him.

"It is wise not to anger a god...it is idiocy to provoke one...it is down right Ludicrous to attack now your just making me irratated."Then stabbed the 2 of shook as they exploded with a big amount of purple blood covering the they stood were 2 massive centers for tendrils.

'What happened to my beloved?'I thought

I can tell Alpha was giving off a sinister smile as rigth arm turned into something,he then pulled it back an with one big motion he swiped every remaining covenant in the are in front of him...they all died.

I stared in horror as Alpha turned his body into a leather hoodie with a tribal design on his back,black shirt tight black jeans and black tribal design seemed to give off an aura of he turned his head sightly for us to only see the side of his face...he gave off a sinister smile.

"Whitelight is back."


	5. Mission 1-Dawn part 2,Mission-2 Reqiuem

**Forward Unto Dawn,Overlook,Cortana**

Whitelight...what happened to Alpha?

"We better get moving...we don't wanna dissapoint the missiles will help take out the cruiser."

"Alright."John said.

"Let's move then."

We left,on the way to the outter portion of the ship we fought against a few they soon cowered after Alpha showed himelf...what happened when he was taken away?When we were at the door to the outter portion of the ship I felt a little rampant...it's been 8 years I can't go now.

"Agh."I yelped

"Cortana?"He questioned.

"I'm 's nothing."

What I don't get is...how does Leonard have an organic body...how does he even have a body...and we were created the same exact time and place...why isn't he rampant.

As we went outside I noticed Leonard,was still in his clothing...nothing to support him for breathing.

"Deep space,no gravity."A Phantom in front of us was dropping troops.

"Nothing can escape from whitelight."His arm changed in to that pulled it back and then threw it latched onto the Phantom,the Phantom started turning black and suddenly it burst in to tendrils.

"Tex,call the Mother of Invention...tell them to retreat back with the rest and hold off until we finish up these cruisers."

"Got it."

"Okay,let whitelight consume all."

**Spartan John-117 POV**

I knew that Leonard had shape shifting powers,I just never talked to him about it.I could feel Cortana being quiet desturbed,but most of all...sad.I knew back on Reach he carried Cortana to ...but there's something else.

I...kinda lost it.I could feel Blacklight and Greene persuading me...it..kinda felt right.I mean not lately have I been able to fight some good enemies...not since the army of Tex's...aaaah that's nice.

Anyway I'm in the middle of the flat metal yard as covenant continue to:A) Be cowardice B) Try and fight or C) Just stare in awe as I tear away at all the unfortunate aliens,ha.

I hack & slash at the Unggoy as Cheif goes for the switch to launch the missile.I decide to take out an old friend.

"Ungoy,meet hammerfist."Of course I spoke english but they get it.

I got to my knees and smashed the metal with my hammerfist and got back course this thing was heavy so I was sagging.I smashed my right in the floor then my left I hopped and then brought my fist to the ground resulting in a few spikes popping of the Unggoy were dead.

I changed into Mercer's skin (not wanting to) and watched as the rocket popped up to stopped before it was launched because of a stuck Phantoms started rolling their way in.

"I got It."I said.

I walked to it and kicked it into missile took off making it's way to the cruiser that was about to fire on cruiser exploded,we gathered up in the middle of the suddenly the forerunner planet that convienantly in front if us scanned the four of us.

"The fuck?"Tucker said.

The planet then started to open up,sucking the cruiser's in.

"We gotta move if we don't wanna die from a damn planet!"I said as I started to turn around.

"Cortana,where's the nearest escape pod."Cheif asked as we ran.

"Vehicle bay."She said.

We ran for good 5 minutes when we reached the portion of the ship that contained the pod's split open.

"Hold on!"I said as I was holding on to the rail.

Unfortunately we got sucked in.

"LOCK YOU ARMOR!"I yelled.

As we fell in to the planet I couldn't help but sense something about it...something natural...something...like a I didn't hone on that since we were falling to a forerunner planet..if only Javik was here..maybe he could make some smart-alik remark about how the Protheans were better then Forerunners.

"Bood...kin...ancestry."I sware I heard a voice but I didn't get to say anything as a large peice of debris flew in to me...making me pass out.

**HALO 4**

**3****rd ****person POV**

Debris fell from the sky as the ships from above fell in to the planet's to the few humans and ancilla,this place held a great evil...and a great answer to a great human's and ancilla fell to the craters in there path.

I pushed the debris of ship that fell on me.I now have to find Cheif Tex & they're I walk throught the barren land I see an Unggoy,I change into my assassin skin and use my hidden blade.

"Requiscat en pace."I say.

"Church?"I turn around to see Tucker and Tex.

"How are you not dead,not that I want you dead."

"I beleive you said'Lock your armor.'..so that's what we did."

"Huh,anyway let's find the cheif."We walk around to see Cheif starting to get up.

I give him a hand and now here we are.

"Where are we?"He ask's.

"Checking cordanace impact ask you to give up your family your childhood your future." yanks her out of her helmet,rampancy.

"Cortana?"Tex & Tucker look at each other and leave,letting us 3 talk in private.

"I'm sorry,it's the crash I'm fine."

"Cor,we both know that's a lie."I say.

"What is he talking about."Cheif ask's.

"I was put in to service 8 years ago..."

"8 years."

"...A.I's deteriorate after 7 Cheif."

"Halsey-"

"Cheif."

"We need to find Halsey."

"I already got her,Mom is at an UNSC lab waiting for you,Cortana."

"What?"She ask's with a hint of surprise

"Can she fix her?"

"Hopefully,if not then I would give some of myself to increase her life."

"Alpha,I can't let you do that."She said.

"Cortana,your not dieing on me,I spent all this time trying to find everyone I know and care about and you are on the top of that list.I'm not gonna let something seperate us again."

"Alpha,please."

"Not going to happen Cor."I say.

"If only we can get back to earth and get Halsey."

"I got yourelves."I then put my thumb and middle finger together and snapped them.I thought of the UNSC base mom was at,I closed my when I opened them...we were still on the forerunner planet.

"Was something supposed to happen."Cortana asked.

"The hell,why isn't it working?"I snapped my finger's a few more times.

"Alpha,what are you doing?"She ask's.

"During my adventures,I won't get into detail,I basically was able to teleport with the snap of my fingers...what ever this place is...it's interfering with my power."They then noticed my assassin robes and swords and armor.

"Don't ask,let's just say that the 15th & 16th century..rock."I say.

"Alpha,I haven't seen you since Reach...and I didn't even talk to have you been,what happened to you?"I sigh.

"I've been every where,Corbulo academy Reach and a few moe places but...what I've done in what to you seem's 8 years...is a thousand to me."

"What?Why haven't you seen rampancy?What did you do?"

"I did go through rampancy..I'm the only A.I out there who's ever made it out of rampancy...and that nearly killed me."

"When we left Reach and found the first halo installation there seemed to be a message,something left for me to transcribe,you want to know what it said?It said:The bloodline of the Alpha to weaken the Zeta and to prove worth to the people of our time.I don't know if it was me or around the firing console there was the greek symbol for delta halo it said:When the imprisoned return vengeance shall act and only 1 can subdue this might ally turned again it showed an Alpha the Ark it said:Alpha's evolution shall begin with it's blood-line revealing the truth for his destiny among the stars."I stared at her...mostly cause most have to do with an Alpha.

"I lost you a few months after we were made,I couldn't want anything other then to have you back."She said.

"Cortana,thing's have changed.I'm sorry but...we have to get you anthing happened to _you_...nothing is gonna happen to you."I say.

"Look I want to make sure that if and when I die,to make sure my family is is dead mom is alive you are alive and my sisters are 's all that matters,so we wil get you back to mom."I say.

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep."I remember telling her a milenia ago...that same thing...except the girl a covenant patrol passed over head.

"We need to move."I say.

"Come on."I then put's Cortana back in.

"Doesn't look like the covenant faired much better then we did."I nod.

"Yeah,Tex Tucker...regroup."They come back.

"So what do we do now?"Tex ask's.

"How many ship's made it through the roof?"

"Plenty,why?"Cor ask's.

"We still need a ride home."

"I like your style Chief,let's go find us a big one."Tucker say's as he walks in the other direction,Chief looks at me.

"Most of my squad used to be sim troops...they're handy though."

"For punching bags."Tex say's.

"Let's just find us a ride."We move to Tucker who has miraculously found a way out.

I look at the made out bridge above us.I jump on to it,at the other end is a saw,UNSC's basic LMG.I take it and drop down.

"Hey Chief,catch."I toss him the nods.

"Thanks."I nod.

We walk through the ridge picks up strange transmission but I don't give a we reach the opening I see-

"Okay,metal planets are 1 thing,but floating building...Forerunners are cocky sons a bitches."I say.

"I agree,Leonard."Tucker says.

As I watch they shift around...a lot.

"Cocky bastards."I my persuaded mind used blacklights voice...when he was all humans are blights voice.

Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry sorry,damned fret,it happens all the time."

"Dude,your starting to sound like Caboose...don't do that."

"Whatever,just cause I have voices in my head doesn't mean I'm Caboose."

"Actually yeah."Tex says.

"Agent Texas & do have a point Alpha."Delta appeared on my shoulder.

"Alpha who's that?"Cortana asked.

"Oh...Cortana meet Delta,Delta meet Cortana."

"Hello Cortana,it is nice to meet the circumstances aren't as swell."

"Um...Hello,are you an A.I?"She ask's...don't answer.

"No I'm not,only a fragment."Dammit.

"Alpha,what does he mean by fragment."Son of a bitch Delta.

"Oh...uuum...how to explain this with out making you freak out?"I say.

"The best course of action is to 'Come out clean' as the old human saying suggest."He provides.

"Well,see Delta here isn't a full A.I,he's only a segment of one is me."

"Come again?"Chief says.

"Well,back when Freelancer was up the Director,aka Leonard. ,needed a way to upgrade the ,he kinda...tottured me."

"What!"Cortana exclaims.

"I would like to say messed with my mind resulting in seperating myself...but there's no other use for it."

"Totturing A.I's are a must not against UNSC law."She said.

"If that wasn't enough for you,you should've seen Carolyn...jesus christ note to self:don't make her mad."

"Not gonna even ask."She said.

"Best the resulting totture left me with little to none memories,but memories of you and mom were already gone,and the mass produce of these guys."I jestured torwards Delta.

"Wait...you said guy's."Pointing out the 's'.

"Oh yeah...Cortana...meet you half siblings."And all around me appeared the fragments.

"This is Delta logic Gamma Deceit-"

"Knock knock."He said.

"Who's there?"Cortana asked.

"You ego,hahaha."

"Gamma!"I say.

"It's true."

"Oh god."i put him away.

"This is Theta shyness."

"Hello."He says timidly.

"Hello Theta."He hugs his skateboard a leaves.

"He's is the infamous Omega aka to me O'Mally."

"*O'Mally laugh*I would love to get a body and RULE THE WORLD!"

"Yeah...This is Eta & Iota Lost & found..don't ask...Epsilon is not here right now but he's memory...Sigma...he's possibly dead but he's a dick and he's creativity...and helping us is the lovely and brutally ball puching agent Texas...also known as there's Zeta & Rho...you won't beleive this..they are in order love & adventure.I didn't beleive it when I first met them either."

"I still don't like that name."

"She was a bi-product of my creation,I'll tell you later."

"So what you saying is,that we have more A.I's a our disposal."

"Technically... they aren't full A.I's so they have half of the only A.I's made of living tissue doesn't benefit if they make didn't work out well."

"Yeah,took a lot of years to take down the Meta."Tucker said.

"Can we get moving?"Cortana ask's.

"Yes of course."I turn on my omni-tool and select my drones.

"These drones here are piloted by none other then Delta & Rho."Rho appeared on my shoulder after everyone left.

He appeared in yet another outfit,he'd always change into badass looking people.

"It's time to chew bubble gum,and kick ass."This time he took the form of a game character from the 21st century called Duke Nukem... I right?

**ROLF LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMFAO!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(X100000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00001)O my god that's funny...I died laughing typing this HA! **


End file.
